Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder
by LoralieMyth
Summary: Beauty From the Eye of the Beholder. is from the view of Fang and Max's daughter. Don't worry if you didn't read the books. You don't need to know that much. When your done tell if i should do more. Thanks!
1. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

The lamp lit my room partially. My bed showered with the glow. My mom and dad stared at me wide eyes and large smiles. I stared back with that look that everyone always said was so adorable. I would tighten my mouth into a long smile and stare up with big brown eyes. When I looked in a mirror I always thought that I kind of looked like a dog but I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

My dad came forward and sat on the foot of my bed right between my legs. He wouldn't let his eyes leave me. Mom leaned against my bookshelf that only held about fifteen books which I had all read. I may be only 7, but I'm a good reader for my age. I guess I got my smarts from either Aunt Angel or Uncle Iggy. You've probably heard of Aunt Angel, Uncle Iggy, Uncle Gazzy (), Aunt Nudge (Monique), Mommy (Max), and Daddy (Fang). But if you haven't ill just keep the suspense going.

My back hurt already from all the _ practice and my _ were just making it worse. I Leaned on my side but kept my eyes pinned on daddy. I didn't want to miss a thing.

I loved Tuesdays. Well actually I also loved Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and pretty much every other day you could think of. Every night daddy would tell me more of his and mommy adventures as mommy sat against the wall and listened.

He motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I climbed out of my blankets only to feel the heat run away screaming and the cold to rush in and take its place. I hurried over to daddy and sat on his lap.

I stared up at him with that look I told you about. He grew a big smile across his face, and I could also see him growing a little mustache but mustaches where 'too cool for daddy'. He always said and that's why he would always shave it off right as it started to grow.

I soaked the picture of him with stubble because I knew this would probably be the only time I ever saw it.

This smile was different though than his usual smile.

Mommy said I should be grateful because when they were kids he used to never smile just have a blank expression even he look at her. Anyway I knew this smile but right when I began to process it he came out and started to ticked the part where my tummy stuck out from my pajamas.

What can I say? The public never really liked mommy and daddy and all the rest of the family. Well you can't blame them either. I mean our _ are kind of creepy but, it's still mean. They provided us with shelter and food and clothing but we can't go into town without being mobbed by reporters. So we just have to stay in here locked up. But mommy said anything was better than where they spent parts of their childhood but if I tell you the name, it'll ruin the whole suspense thing.

I screamed with laughter till he finally stopped and I got to catch a breath.

Mommy came and sat next to daddy. Now this was unusual. Not the tickling part but the mommy part. She sat down on the blankets and I suddenly felt something clod slip under my arms and lift me up. My look disappeared from my face as I was lifted into the air but returned when I figured out what was going on. I was switching from daddy to mommy. This was new! My daddy didn't get up but sat next to us and wrapped one arm around mommy. She looked at him and he looked at her, passionately.

If you're squeamish I would suggest skipping to the next paragraph. He grabbed her chin with the other hand and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It probably was only a few seconds but in my child world it lasted hours with my eyes closed. I mean its not like I could keep my eyes open. I'm a kid and that to me is soooooooooooo gross.

I opened my eyes when I heard them talking and no more silence. Then they looked down at me and looked sad. That's when I noticed I was shivering horribly. They closed theyre eyes. I hadn't seen that look in a while but I still remembered it.

They're backs began to quiver too. I didn't remember this part at first but I did now.

Then they're _ came out. Daddy's blackish purple and Mommy's dirty white. They looked light but if they were cut off they would be pretty heavy. Ouch! It hurts just thinking about it. Maybe that's why mine were dark gray. Because if you put dirty white and blackish purple together you get dark gray.

Have you guessed what _ are yet?

That's right.

Wings.


	2. Story Time

The lamp lit my room partially. My bed showered with the glow. My mom and dad stared at me wide eyes and large smiles. I stared back with that look that everyone always said was so adorable. I would tighten my mouth into a long smile and stare up with big brown eyes. When I looked in a mirror I always thought that I kind of looked like a dog but I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

My dad came forward and sat on the foot of my bed right between my legs. He wouldn't let his eyes leave me. Mom leaned against my bookshelf that only held about fifteen books which I had all read. I may be only 7, but I'm a good reader for my age. I guess I got my smarts from either Aunt Angel or Uncle Iggy. You've probably heard of Aunt Angel, Uncle Iggy, Uncle Gazzy (), Aunt Nudge (Monique), Mommy (Max), and Daddy (Fang). But if you haven't ill just keep the suspense going.

My back hurt already from all the _ practice and my _ were just making it worse. I Leaned on my side but kept my eyes pinned on daddy. I didn't want to miss a thing.

I loved Tuesdays. Well actually I also loved Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and pretty much every other day you could think of. Every night daddy would tell me more of his and mommy adventures as mommy sat against the wall and listened.

He motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I climbed out of my blankets only to feel the heat run away screaming and the cold to rush in and take its place. I hurried over to daddy and sat on his lap.

I stared up at him with that look I told you about. He grew a big smile across his face, and I could also see him growing a little mustache but mustaches where 'too cool for daddy'. He always said and that's why he would always shave it off right as it started to grow.

I soaked the picture of him with stubble because I knew this would probably be the only time I ever saw it.

This smile was different though than his usual smile.

Mommy said I should be grateful because when they were kids he used to never smile just have a blank expression even he look at her. Anyway I knew this smile but right when I began to process it he came out and started to ticked the part where my tummy stuck out from my pajamas.

What can I say? The public never really liked mommy and daddy and all the rest of the family. Well you can't blame them either. I mean our _ are kind of creepy but, it's still mean. They provided us with shelter and food and clothing but we can't go into town without being mobbed by reporters. So we just have to stay in here locked up. But mommy said anything was better than where they spent parts of their childhood but if I tell you the name, it'll ruin the whole suspense thing.

I screamed with laughter till he finally stopped and I got to catch a breath.

Mommy came and sat next to daddy. Now this was unusual. Not the tickling part but the mommy part. She sat down on the blankets and I suddenly felt something clod slip under my arms and lift me up. My look disappeared from my face as I was lifted into the air but returned when I figured out what was going on. I was switching from daddy to mommy. This was new! My daddy didn't get up but sat next to us and wrapped one arm around mommy. She looked at him and he looked at her, passionately.

If you're squeamish I would suggest skipping to the next paragraph. He grabbed her chin with the other hand and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It probably was only a few seconds but in my child world it lasted hours with my eyes closed. I mean its not like I could keep my eyes open. I'm a kid and that to me is soooooooooooo gross.

I opened my eyes when I heard them talking and no more silence. Then they looked down at me and looked sad. That's when I noticed I was shivering horribly. They closed theyre eyes. I hadn't seen that look in a while but I still remembered it.

They're backs began to quiver too. I didn't remember this part at first but I did now.

Then they're _ came out. Daddy's blackish purple and Mommy's dirty white. They looked light but if they were cut off they would be pretty heavy. Ouch! It hurts just thinking about it. Maybe that's why mine were dark gray. Because if you put dirty white and blackish purple together you get dark gray.

Have you guessed what _ are yet?

That's right.

Wings.


End file.
